


Auf den Hund gekommen

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Wen genau starrst du eigentlich gerade an?“, wurde der Gitarrist unerwartet von einem breit grinsenden Nori aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und räusperte sich daraufhin fast ein wenig verlegen, fuhr sich mit den Fingerspitzen durch die langen Haare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auf den Hund gekommen

Tierbabies waren grundsätzlich etwas, dass wohl jeder Mensch unglaublich niedlich fand und wer das nicht tat, musste verdammt herzlos sein. Besonders beliebt waren natürlich die Babies von den Tieren, die man sich zuhause hielt und neben Katzen waren das wohl allen voran auch Hunde. Zumindest war dieser kleine, braune Welpe mit dem lockigen Fell mit eines der knuffigsten Wesen, die Teruki bisher gesehen hatte. Allerdings…und das war der Punkt, an dem er dann doch ziemlich an seinem Verstand zweifelte, gab es da noch ein „Wesen“, welches in seinen Augen gerade sogar um ein Vielfaches putziger war. Besagtes Wesen war jedoch kein Tier, sondern eine Person. Ein Sänger, um genau zu sein. Auf besagtem Sänger befand sich der zuvor genannte Welpe gerade und schien größtes Interesse an einer der Kordeln vom Shirt des jungen Frontmannes zu haben.

„Wen genau starrst du eigentlich gerade an?“, wurde der Gitarrist unerwartet von einem breit grinsenden Nori aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und räusperte sich daraufhin fast ein wenig verlegen, fuhr sich mit den Fingerspitzen durch die langen Haare.

„Was soll die Frage denn? Den Welpen, selbstverständlich.“, gab Teru mit gespielter Verwirrung zurück und hob eine Augenbraue, als der Ältere ihm daraufhin leicht auf die Schulter klopfte. Offenbar war seine Antwort nicht ganz glaubwürdig gewesen, wenn er nach dem breiter gewordenen Grinsen des jungen Produzenten ging.

„Ich glaube ich weiß auch welchen Welpen und es ist garantiert nicht der mit dem Fell.“, gab Nori leise lachend zurück, aber zum Glück in einer Tonlage, sodass nur der Jüngere es hatte hören können. Während der andere sich zu den anderen drei Bandmitgliedern verkrümelte, die es sich auf der Eckbank an der anderen Seite des Raumes bequem gemacht hatten, fuhr Teruki sich über die verräterisch etwas wärmer gewordenen Wangen und seufzte leise. Es war nicht unbedingt ein super Zeichen, dass er Hiroki wohl doch sehr offensichtlich gemustert hatte. Aber wie sollte er seinen besten Freund auch nicht anstarren, wenn dieser mit leuchtenden Augen den kleinen Welpen auf seinem Schoß anblickte und dabei strahlte wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten?? Mit dem Gedanken wanderte Terus Blick dann auch zurück zu dem Jüngeren und sein Herz schlug direkt etwas höher, da er unerwartet den dunklen Augen des Sängers begegnete, der auf einmal in seine Richtung schaute.

„Was wollte Nori denn?“, fragte der Frontmann nun und hatte offenbar mitbekommen, dass der Produzent mit Teru geredet hatte, aber zum Glück wohl nicht worum es gegangen war. Deswegen würde er das auch definitiv nicht erzählen, weil das ja nun doch ein wenig peinlich wäre und aus dem Grund machte der schlanke Gitarrist auch nur eine abwinkende Geste.

„Ach, nur wieder irgendein Unsinn, du kennst ihn doch.“, meinte er mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf den Lippen und auch wenn Hiroki ihn für einen kleinen Moment fast skeptisch ansah, nickte er schließlich und grinste ebenfalls, wurde dann aber wieder durch den flauschigen Welpen auf seinem Schoß abgelenkt. Da der Sänger schon mehr auf der Bank lag als saß, krabbelte der lockige kleine Welpe inzwischen halb auf seinen Oberkörper und kaute noch immer fröhlich auf der Kordel seines Pullovers herum. Während Hiro die Finger ein wenig in dem weichen Fell des verspielten Tiers vergrub, stand sein bester Freund von seinem Stuhl auf und gesellte sich kurzerhand mit auf die Bank. Dadurch bekam er dann auch sofort die Aufmerksamkeit des Welpen, der mit seinen neugierigen Knopfaugen zu ihm hochschaute und ein Winseln hören ließ, als wolle er den Gitarristen zu irgendwas auffordern. Teruki konnte sich ein Schmunzeln daraufhin nicht verkneifen und hob eine Hand, um sanft über den flauschigen Kopf des Hundes zu streicheln. Von dort aus strich er weiter über den Rücken des Tieres und berührte dabei eher unplanmäßig auf die Hand des Frontmannes, der den Welpen leicht festhielt, damit dieser nicht von seinem Schoß purzeln konnte. Das nahm der Gitarrist allerdings nicht zum Anlass aufzuhören und streichelte weiter über das lockige Fell am Rücken und da Hiro seine Hand nicht wegzog, berührte er diese auch immer wieder leicht mit den Fingerkuppen.

„Kommst du am Freitag dann eigentlich abends vorbei oder so?“, fragte Hiroki nach einer Weile leise und wusste selbst nicht, warum er auf einmal beinahe flüsterte. Eigentlich gab es dazu keinerlei Grund, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, die entspannte Stimmung zu zerstören, wenn er die Stimme etwas mehr erhob.

„Mh…wieso abends?“, stellte der Ältere die Gegenfrage und neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, musterte seinen besten Freund und streichelte trotzdem weiterhin den Welpen und die Hand des anderen.

„Wegen meinem Geburtstag, natürlich.“, antwortete der Kleinere und wirkte nun fast etwas geknickt, da er offenbar dachte der Gitarrist hätte seinen Geburtstag vergessen. Dass Teru viel eher seinen eigenen Geburtstag vergessen würde, als den seines besten Freundes, schien diesem nicht so ganz bewusst zu sein.

„Dummkopf. Ich meinte damit, dass ich nicht vorhabe erst abends vorbeizukommen. Ich hatte eher gedacht, dass ich schon Donnerstagabend bei dir vorbeikomme und wir zusammen reinfeiern? Den Rest des Tages wirst du dann doch sowieso von allen möglichen Leuten belagert, also habe ich dich direkt um Mitternacht noch am ehesten für mich. Außerdem kann ich dir dann als erster gratulieren.“, erwiderte Teru nun grinsend und stieß Hiros Schulter spielerisch mit der eigenen an. Der Sänger machte zwar erst große Augen, aber anschließend legte sich ein absolut niedliches Lächeln auf seine vollen Lippen und der Ältere musste sich schwer davon abhalten diese nicht einfach zu küssen. Bevor er dem Impuls aber hätte nachgeben können, meldete sich auf einmal die Besitzerin des kleinen Hundes -eine Freundin von Nobu, die bei den anderen gesessen hatte – zu Wort, da sie sich nun wohl auf den Heimweg machen wollte. Teruki war so frei seinem besten Freund das flauschige Tier abzunehmen und hob ihn kurz vor sich in die Höhe, um den nun leicht zappelnden Welpen noch mal genau anzusehen.

„Der ist wirklich verdammt süß~ So einen hätte ich ja auch gerne.“, meinte der Gitarrist lächelnd und ließ es sich nicht nehmen einen kleinen Kuss auf die feuchte Hundenase zu geben, bevor er aufstand und diesen seiner Besitzerin zurückgab. Nachdem sich alle von der jungen Frau und ihrem Hundchen verabschiedet hatten, kehrte Teru zu dem Jüngeren zurück und ließ sich wieder neben ihn auf die Bank sinken, während die anderen Nobus Freundin noch mit nach draußen begleiteten.

„Wieso holst du dir dann nicht auch einen Hund?“, wollte der Frontmann nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille wissen und bezog sich damit noch auf die vorherigen Worte des Größeren, sah ihn nun fragend von der Seite an.

„Ach nein…erstens wäre das für den Hund doof, wenn wir mit der Band unterwegs sind und zweitens sind die doch meistens nur so knuffig, solange sie noch klein sind. Außerdem habe ich doch schon einen Welpen und bei dem bin ich mir verdammt sicher, dass er nie seine Niedlichkeit verlieren wird.“, meinte der Gitarrist mit dem Ansatz eines Grinsens auf den Lippen und lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück, legte den Arm auf der Rückenlehne ab und legte diesen somit halb um die Schultern des Jüngeren, der ihn total verwirrt anblickte. Ohne diese Aussage näher zu erklären, drückte Teruki dem Kleineren ohne Vorwarnung einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, kurz bevor die anderen wieder den Raum betraten. Nori warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf ihre beiden Freunde und konnte sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, wenn er die roten Wangen ihres kleinen Sängers so betrachtete und dazu das ziemlich verräterische zufriedene Funkeln in den Augen von Teru sah. Das war eindeutig nur noch eine Frage der Zeit mit den beiden…


End file.
